The Proposal
by CailinNollaig
Summary: What? Yes,yes I’m okay. Why would you think I’m not? I’m a Gryffindor, I’ve got plenty of courage. No one is worried here. Why would you think I’m not okay?”Ron has a romantic dinner and proposal planned, but as they say, anything that can go wrong, will.


**The Proposal  
R&R!**

Ron wiped his hands on his trousers once again, afterwards wiping his forehead with a napkin. He was aware that it wouldn't be very mannerly or polite to be exclaiming how he was 'sweating like a pig' every few minutes, but when he was nervous he said stupid things.

This wasn't like the time he broke his Mum's clock though; this was _real_ nervousness.

He had proper reason to be nervous this time, he had every right to be sweating profusely. Perhaps if he wasn't though, it would make this whole process easier and maybe make him seem a little smoother.

The latter was a doubt though, because he was going to mess this up either way.

Harry had gone over the speech with him over several times, but Ron had been thinking about cheese sandwiches and that time, and seriously regretted it now. In his defence though, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was one o' clock, a pretty big feat for Ron.

Right now though, he was much too tense to eat.

He glanced around the extravagant restaurant, observing the small details; like the fact that every table had different flowers or the way the light shone strongest in the middle of the room, where he was. Spotlight was on him, ready to go.

Ron raised his eyes just in time to see her walk through the doors, a gracious smile crossing her beautiful features as the waiter showed her the way to Ron's table.

Ron patted his pocket one more time to make sure it was still there -- which it was,-- and then rose to greet her.

"Sorry I'm late, Ron." She apologised, "Work was hectic. I had to leave it all to my employee's, which I don't really like -- but I couldn't wait to see you."

He beamed, "I'm glad you came, because it took a lot to get these seats," He joked feebly.

"I'm not surprised. So how was work today?"

"Yeah, he's grand. Er," He fumbled with his handkerchief, "I-I have to go to the bathroom for a minute.. One sec,"

"Okay.. Are you alright, Ronald?"

"Fine, fine. I'll be back in a minute." He rushed away, breathing a sigh of relief once he reached the managers podium. "Hey mate, you wouldn't mind doing me a favour?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?" He smiled widely, which he seemed to think meant he was being friendly, but it gave Ron the creeps.

Ron plunged his hand into his pocket, and rooted around the small space for a minute. Realising there was nothing there, he began to feel the panic rising. He looked at the manager, "One minute… Oh Merlin, where is it? Oh no…. No, please no…" Having thoroughly searched his pockets he turned to peek at his girlfriend, who was sitting reading the menu. He looked back at the manager, "I lost the ring!"

"The ring, sir?"

"The engagement ring.. It-It's _gone, _poof!" He said dramatically, close to hyperventilating.

"Do not worry, sir, I'm sure it has fallen out of your pocket or you have just left it somewhere," The man tried to comfort him.

"_Just _left it somewhere? That was a very expensive ring that took me a lot of wages to buy!" Ron's face was turning a steady purple now, and the manager quickly took a glance to Ron's table.

"Is that it?"

Ron froze and looked at the table, spotting what the man was talking about. "Oh, could it have been anywhere worse?" There it was. The little, velvet, black box sitting to the right of Ron's chair. He reasoned that it must have fallen out when he was standing.

Ron cursed, how was he going to get it back?

He walked back to the table, all the while trying to formulate a cunning plan to get the ring back. If there was any time Ron wished he was a Slytherin, it was now.

Don't judge him though, it's a week moment.

"H-hey, l-love." He threw his fork rather haphazardly on the floor, "Oh, sorry, better pick that up.." He crouched down and slipped the box inconspicuously into his pocket.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, yes I'm okay. Why would you think I'm not? I'm a Gryffindor, I've got plenty of courage. No one is worried here. Why would you think I'm not okay?" He laughed nervously before darting back to the manager, his girlfriend staring bemusedly at his back.

"Aren't you going to pick up the fork?"

~*~*~*~

"Oh, this is romantic! I shall of course but the ring into the champagne, it will be a delightful surprise for the young lady. She is quite beautiful,"

Ron shot him a look, "I know. Don't go getting any idea's though, hopefully she'll soon be an engaged girl." He paused, "So you know the plan?"

"Yes, when you signal me I call the violinist over and she will play 'Clair De Lune' for you. While this is happening, I will bring out the champagne, the lady's will have your engagement ring inside. We will then leave, and you will make the proposal."

Ron grinned; "Excellent."

"Good luck, sir!"

He bounded back to the table, a glowing smile painted on his face. This was really happening, he thought jovially.

And then the realisation hit him that he still had to ask, and he could still mess this up, and she could still say no.

His smile dropped and he sat down. "Did you order?" Her voice called him back the present and he shook his head -- as if to rid it of all the bad thoughts

"Yes, it's on the way."

"You know, this was supposed to be our night out and I have barely gotten to talk to you yet!" She marvelled, although obviously onto something. "Do I dare think you're keeping something from me?" She joked.

He laughed, but then leaned forward, "What do you know and who told you? If it was George I'll kill him because I told him to keep his big, fat m--"

"It's okay, Ron, no one said anything to me." Her eyes widened, "_Are _you keeping something from me?"

He waved her off, "Pssh. Pfft. Psshaaww." He scoffed, again, "How could you think something like that? Pfft. So, have you talked to Neville lately? Seems he's taking the job at Hogwarts." _Good, Ron, change the subject. Oh yeah, smooth.._

"Yes, it's a wonderful opportunity for him. He'll finally be doing something he loves. He and Hannah can start their life down there now, after getting married last year."

"Yeah, oh hey," He attempted nonchalance here, "Speaking of marriage, what do you think of it?" He failed. Miserably.

As he said the words, his hands shook so bad he had to hide them underneath the table, he licked his lips approximately six times and he shrugged his shoulder three times.

_Idiot, idiot, __**idiot!**_

"Marriage? It can be a joyous and amazing thing, but with the wrong people it can have disastrous consequences. I, however, would love to marry in Sweden when I eventually do. Daddy had always wanted to go there, and with his passing last year, I do want to visit there. I want to experience the magic of the country that my Dad talked about. Maybe I'll find some of the creatures I so firmly believed in as a child…" she trailed off before laughing, "Not on my wedding day, of course. But I think if I had it there, I'd feel he's with me. I feel his presence all the time, you know. He's with me all the time -- even if you can't see it."

Ron could only imagine Hermione's response to that, but chose his next words carefully, "I agree?"

"You are funny sometimes, Ronald. After two years with you, I will still never tire of your humour and caring nature." She smiled, "Though sometimes you can be a little annoying with your bad temper."

"It's not that bad!" Ron thought this to be the perfect time and signalled for the manager,

But then she started talking again, "But what I'm trying to say is.." His eyes widened and he desperately shook his head at the manager, but it was too late.

The violinist came over then, but his girlfriend seemed to be in her own world. "Luna, Luna! They're playing your song." He smiled softly.

She looked at the woman playing, "Oh, it's lovely. I love this song.. How did you?"

"For me to know." He smiled again, enjoying her reaction. The manager then brought over the champagne on a platter, and Ron took the two off -- handing one to Luna.

"To us!" He proposed, and she gently bumped her glass off of his.

"To us."

They both took a sip, but then everything went horribly wrong.

Luna suddenly started coughing loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Ron quickly realised though that she was not coughing, but choking. It didn't take him much longer to cop onto the fact that she was choking on her ring, too.

He jumped out of his seat before he remembered that he didn't know what to do in these situations, so he did what came naturally; he panicked.

"Is there a Healer in the house--err, restaurant? Is there anyone who can help my girlfriend, please! Oh no, not tonight! Someone? Can no one bloody help her?!" A man stepped forward and began, what looked like to Ron, hugging Luna roughly. He soon saw that the man was in fact trying to dislodge the ring, though.

Her face was turning a nice shade of red now, and Ron wanted to cry. Everything had gone so pear-shaped, and it was completely his fault. His girl was also in pain, and the blame lay with him here, too.

Luna spluttered abruptly, and the ring came flying out of her mouth. Ron dived to catch it, and due to his _extraordinary _keeper skills, he caught it in his hands.

A sigh of relief later and he was standing next to Luna, soothing her with words of comfort.

She sat down then, rubbing her throat. Her dress was soaked now, her breathing laboured. She sighed and calmed herself, then looking down at the white fabric of her dress.

Being Luna, she loudly asked, "Can you see my nipples through my dress?"

"No, but I'm sure they're still there." He joked, but took off his jacket and passed it to her then.

She laughed and cupped his cheek, "You're so weird sometimes, Ronald. That's why we suit each other so well."

He caught her hand, turning the light atmosphere serious, "I-I have something to ask you, actually." He gulped and rubbed his free hand on his trousers.

_It's now or never.._

He made his way around to Luna's chair, and she smiled, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong… Everything is," He looked at her, drinking in her beauty. Sure, she was pretty, but her personality was so much more. She was kind and considerate, compassionate and passionate. She was everything he could ever want or need, and he realised that he didn't need a fancy ring or proposal plan. He just needed her beside him, as his wife. "Perfect. _You're_ perfect, Luna. We may not have gotten off to a great start as kids, but I'm so glad to have met you that day. I might not have known it then, but you would become a beacon of light in my life in the darkest of times. You would be my first love, my confident, my lover, my girlfriend…. My best friend," He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she gazed at him, "And hopefully, my wife." He produced the box and opened it, revealing the diamond ring resting inside.

She gasped quietly, her eyes lighting up, "Luna, I love you more than words can describe. More than any author can try to describe, or any poet attempt to convey. I love you so much, and nothing would make me happier than making you my wife.

"So Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Really? Oh my.."

"If yes, then I'm serious. If no, then I'm joking."

She laughed, "Yes! Yes, _yes, _Ron! I would love to be your wife."

He slipped the ring on her finger with shaking hands and then engulfed her in a tight hug, "Oh thank you, Luna… I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

They kissed and marked the beginning of their happily ever after.

* * *

_**A/N: It's fluffy and sappy, but it's the best I could do! Lol**_

_**Hope you liked,  
**__**R&R!  
**__**xCNx**_

Written for Blonde Spirit's challenge 'Friends Quotes."

* * *

__


End file.
